


Ring My Bell

by ajwolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Biting, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Swallowing, Cosplay, Don't copy to another site, Foot Fetish, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Victor Nikiforov's Foot Fetish, animal tail butt plugs, husband kink, married kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf
Summary: Yuuri still follows all the Viktor (and by extension Viktuuri) fan blogs. When Viktor notices a particularly spicy piece of fanart on Yuuri's computer, he decides to bring it to life for his soon-to-be husband.They both discover a few kinks along the way.





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Please check the tags! Extremely NSFW! You have been warned.

Viktor sighed happily as he entered the room. Yuuri had fallen asleep on the couch again, laptop still resting on his thighs. His fiancé had been working so hard in preparation for the Olympics that this was becoming a fairly regular occurrence. Viktor would have to do something for them for their rest day; Yuuri certainly deserved a reward.

He shifted quietly to move Yuuri’s laptop to the coffee table before carrying him to the bedroom when his finger bumped the trackpad. The screen flickered to life in Viktor’s hands and he blinked in surprise when he spotted the images Yuuri had been looking at, a small smile slowly spreading on his lips.

He could work with that.

 

Yuuri woke in his bed with no recollection of how he’d gotten there which meant he’d fallen asleep on the couch again. It had been happening a lot to him lately; he was fine all day while he was skating, but the moment he was warm and comfortable in his and Viktor’s home, his eyes would grow heavy and he’d drift off before he even knew it was happening.

Fortunately, he had a wonderful soon-to-be husband who would carry him to bed and tuck him in whenever this happened. He was glad the Olympics were only a month away; Viktor was retiring at the end of the games, and Yuuri was taking the rest of the season off to prepare for their wedding in May (right after Worlds). Yuuri was looking forward to spending his evenings soaking in the onsen with Viktor. He’d have to win gold to thank Viktor for always going above and beyond for him.

His laptop was closed on the desk as was usual after Viktor had carried him to bed. Yuuri padded over, opening it up and blushing slightly, glad his laptop put itself to sleep quickly. It wasn’t unusual that he’d been browsing Viktor (and by extension, Viktuuri) fanblogs, but the particular blog he’d been looking through was just a little embarrassing.

The artist had posted several fan works of Viktor, only they’d added adorable silver, kitsune ears and a long, busy tail on him. There were all sorts of poses and outfits, from traditional Japanese yukata to one of Viktor’s signature suits or skating costumes. There was even one of the two of them in their Stammi Vicino pair skate costumes, a pair of black cat eats on Yuuri’s head, along with a long thin tail. It was cute and rather pretty, in Yuuri’s opinion.

But there had been one other image, hidden under the NSFW tag, in which an extremely sexy kitsune Viktor had Yuuri on his knees, teeth biting his cat ear while he  _ claimed _ his nekko.

It had Yuuri blushing for more than one reason.

After properly shutting down his laptop, he shuffled into the kitchen, nose catching the scents of breakfast already being made with keen interest.

“Blintzes?” He asked, slipping his arms around Viktor from behind.

“Good morning love!” Viktor greeted happily, leaning back into him. “Tomorrow’s our rest day and we’ll be working extra hard today, so I figured a few extra calories for breakfast wouldn’t go amiss.

Yuuri hummed, hugging his fiancé tighter. “You’ll get no arguments from me; you know how I love your blintzes.”

Viktor turned his head and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple. “That’s why I made a double portion for you.” He plated up a few for Yuuri. “Eat up! We leave in fifteen for our run!”

“Hai,” Yuuri agreed, tucking into his food.

 

Practice was exactly as advertised, but after more than a decade of skating at both the junior and senior levels, it was nothing Yuuri wasn’t used to. By the time their run, training and skating sessions for the day were wrapped up, Yuuri was still full of energy.

“You could take a run,” Viktor suggested when he mentioned it; “or I’m sure Lilia has a studio you could use for some dance.”

Yuuri nodded, “Maybe some dance and then a run home. That sounds perfect. Would you like to come?”

Viktor laughed, kissing him. “I’m afraid I’m an old man and not the monster you are love.”

“You’re not old,” Yuuri argued, earning himself another kiss.

“Thank you, zolotse, but I am afraid I have to pass. I have a hair appointment this afternoon.”

“Oh,” Yuuri answered, a little disappointed. Even if Viktor didn’t join in, he still liked it when Viktor watched.

Viktor seemed to sense his thoughts and pulled him into a dark corner for a round of heated kisses. “Don’t worry, Yuuri, I’m just saving my energy up. Tomorrow  _ is  _ a rest day, after all.”

Oh! Ooooh. Now it made sense. Yuuri smiled happily into another kiss, pressing himself happily against the future Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. “I’ll make sure to shower once I get home.”

“Same, well, before I go to my appointment. Have to look my best for my  _ husband. _ ”

“Vitya,” Yuuri whispered with a blush, “we’re not married yet!”

“Ah, but soon,” Viktor teased; “and I can’t wait till I can correct everyone who calls me the wrong name.”

Yuuri laughed, pushing away playfully. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork!”

Yuuri smiled happily. “You are. I’ll see you at home?”

“I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

 

Yuuri arrived home feeling just the right amount of tired. The extra hour at Lilia’s studio plus the half hour jog home had him feeling relaxed and ready for a special, steamy night with Viktor. With how much they’d both been working lately, it would be nice to have some downtime to reconnect at length. Lately, their lovemaking had been a bit on the functional side; missing just a bit of that indulgence that always took it to the next level. Well with the whole night at their disposal, Yuuri was going to make sure to have his fill of Viktor.

He stripped his training gear off and tossed the lot into the hamper before padding his way into the bathroom for a nice, long, hot shower. He indulged himself in some of Viktor’s fancy shower gel and took the time to clean and stretch himself a bit. As much as he loved Viktor working him open, he wasn’t in the mood for slow. At least not the first time. Nights like tonight called for hard, demanding.

After every inch of him was clean, he exited the shower, taking an extra few minutes to dry his hair and moisturize his face, a habit he’d acquired thanks to Viktor. He thought about gelling back his hair but ultimately decided against it. Viktor so often did it for him that Yuuri didn’t much care to ever do it on his own again. He loved that intimate feeling of Viktor’s fingers tracing along his scalp.

He hung his towel and stepped into the bedroom in search of something to wear, only to come to an abrupt stop at what was waiting for him.

It was Viktor, standing there in all his glory in a beautiful kimono Yuuri had surely never seen before, but that was the least surprising thing about him. His hair was long, as long as it had even been in his junior days, and far fuller still. Perched on top of his head, perfectly nestled into his extravagant locks were a pair of silver and white wolf ears and peaking out just below his waist was a matching bushy tail.

It was literally the fan art a Yuuri had been looking at the night before come to life.

“V-Viktor?”

Viktor grinned at his wolfishly, and a peak of his teeth poked out showing off a pair of enlarged canines. “Yes, zolotse?”

“Am I having a stroke?”

Viktor chuckled and slowly glided up to him, his fingers caressing Yuuri’s jaw, invading his space. “No, you’re fine Yuuri, this is real.”

He smelled of his usual rose, jasmine and bergamot cologne, and Yuuri shivered as he stared into his fiancé's eyes. “What’s going on?”

“I told you, tomorrow’s our rest day. I thought you might enjoy a little cosplay.”

Yuuri shivered again, mouth instantly both dry as a bone, and watering uncontrollably at the sight before him. “Can I touch?”

“Of course, my love. Look and touch all you like, just go easy on the tail.”

Yuuri sucked in a breath. “It’s a plug?”

Viktor nodded and Yuuri felt himself grow hard in an instant as he slowly reached up and touched Viktor’s adorable, fuzzy ears. They were oh so soft, and they blended perfectly with what he could now see were extensions added to his hair. “This is all for me?”

Viktor leaned in, kissing him and gently scraping his long, sharp canines against Yuuri’s bottom lip. “All for you. In fact, I got you a little outfit of your own.”

He turned them around, facing the full-length mirror they had on the wall – Yuuri tried not to feel embarrassed by how obviously turned on he was as Viktor nuzzled against his neck, grinning devilishly at Yuuri’s reflection in the mirror as he slowly slipped a pair of black cat ears on Yuuri’s head.

Yuuri whimpered despite himself as he saw the art come to life. “Do I get a tail too?”

“Of course. But first I got my  _ husband _ some jewelry.” From the folds of his kimono, he pulled out a red velvet choker with a small, golden bell attached to it. He carefully secured the  _ collar _ around Yuuri’s neck, eyes staring hungrily at their reflections in the mirror. “I knew my little nekko-chan would look just delicious with this on.”

Yuuri moaned, he couldn’t help it. This was a fantasy come to life with such painstaking detail and Viktor seemed as into it as he was. He hadn’t even known he would like it  _ this _ much.

“Now, let's get you your little tail so I can give my kitten some milk.”

Yuuri swallowed. Oh, he was so fucked.

 

Viktor growled as he stared down at his soon-to-be husband. Yuuri looked absolutely debauched as he kitten licked Viktor’s cock eagerly, wiggling his butt every so often and moaning as the fluffy tail teased his hole and balls.

“Such a good little nekko-chan,” Viktor cooed, rewarding his cute fiancé with a flick to his vibrator’s buttons, making Yuuri gasp as he rode out the intense vibrations, the tail quivering right along with him until Viktor had mercy on him and lowered the level back to something more manageable. For now.

“Does my little kitten want to take it all?” He encouraged, making Yuuri moan eagerly and start to sink his throat down farther on Viktor’s cock, bobbing his head enthusiastically.

“Mmm, so good, Yuuri. Keep this up and I’ll have to claim you as my mate. Would you like that my sweet nekko-chan? To be the husband of this big,  _ bad _ , wolf?”

Yuuri moaned loudly, sinking his throat fully onto Viktor’s cock and giving him a look which Viktor knew very well meant  _ fuck my face _ . He was oh too happy to comply, grasping the back of Yuuri’s head and shoving him down on his cock, bucking his hips up to meet him. He groaned in satisfaction at the way Yuuri’s tongue caressed his dick and his throat tightened around the head. He could see Yuuri palming himself enthusiastically but made no move to stop it; he knew Yuuri could go all night, and seeing Yuuri like this had him feeling confident in his own abilities.

The bell jingled with every thrust.

Viktor couldn’t help himself, tightening his grip in warning, earning him a happy mewling sound from Yuuri as he flicked the vibrator up once more and came hard down his throat. Yuuri moaned loudly around his cock, swallowing hungrily as he came in his own hand, tongue licking greedily at Viktor’s cock.

“Fuck, so good, zolotse,” Viktor panted, flicking the vibrator off for the moment.

Yuuri practically purred as he sat up, licking his own cum from his fingers, staring playfully into Viktor’s eyes. “More Vitya.”

Viktor growled. “Oh, you’ll get more you naughty kitty.” 

Yuuri squeaked as Viktor hoisted him up into his arms easily, before settling him in his lap. Viktor could feel his own plug pressing snuggly against his insides, teasing him just enough to have him on edge.

He held Yuuri close and began kissing and licking his neck, grazing his sharp, extended canines over the soft skin as he worked his fingers over Yuuri’s nipples, earning him a moan.

“Vitya…” Yuuri panted, already growing hard once more as Viktor began to pet him.

“Yes my love?”

“Can I touch your tail, please?”

How was he to refuse that? He lifted his tail, which was a fair amount larger than Yuuri’s, and brushed it over Yuuri’s thighs. 

Yuuri squirmed at the sensation. “I never really thought I’d be into this, but you look really hot like this.”

Viktor chuckled, pressing a kiss to his fiancé’s lips. “I’m glad you think so. I must say I’m rather enjoying it as well.”

Yuuri’s eyes twinkled mischievously as he gave Viktor’s tail a little tug, causing a moan to slip from Viktor’s lips. “Oh I hope you’re ready, zolotse, because you are going to pay for that.”

He flipped Yuuri onto his stomach on the bed, delighting in the sound of the bell jingling and the playful giggle Yuuri gave as Viktor grabbed his feet and bit down firmly on the sole of his left foot. Yuuri gasped and Viktor set to work, kissing and sucking the abused skin of his lover’s feet, showering them with all the attention they deserved. 

He sucked a toe into his mouth and grabbed Yuuri’s tail, pressing it into him, fucking him gently with the plug. Yuuri moaned in pleasure, and Viktor took full advantage, licking his way along the arches Yuuri’s feet.

“So lovely, my mate,” he teased, pulling on the tail and tugging on Yuuri’s rim as he laved attention on his feet. “I bet you can’t wait to be my husband, can you nekko-chan?”

Yuuri mewled in pleasure, arching his back, obviously trying to fuck himself on the plug in Viktor’s hand. Viktor smiled and decided it was time for some more fun, pressing Yuuri’s knees up and applying some lube between his thighs. Yuuri moaned instantly as he adjusted himself for what was to come.

Viktor grinned devilishly and lined himself up and thrust forward against his soon-to-be husband’s backside, while simultaneously turning the vibrator up to full. Yuuri howled in pleasure, and Viktor wasted no time, fucking his fiancé’s thighs with abandon; teasing his tail, fucking him with the buzzing plug lodged deep in his lover’s ass.

“So good my precious kitten,” Viktor growled, the bell ringing with each thrust, punctuating each movement. “Keep this up and I’ll put something even bigger in that greedy little hole of yours and make you my husband. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you, you sexy little minx?”

Yuuri panted, drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. “Yes! Viktor please! Make your mate, your husband! Please fuck me with that big cock of yours!”

Viktor groaned, yanking the plug out of Yuuri’s ass and tossing it aside, plunging himself deep into that perfect ass, driving himself in so hard Yuuri screamed in pleasure, tears spilling from his eyes as he moaned. 

“Yes Vitya! Yes! Am I your husband now?”

“Yes  _ husband _ ,” Viktor growled, driving his hips forward at a punishing pace. “You’re caught in my trap little kitten, and this big, bad wolf is never letting you go.” He punctuated the sentiment by biting into Yuuri’s shoulder, just hard enough to leave little indentations on the skin and making Yuuri quake with pleasure, the bell around his neck ringing wildly.

“Ah!” Yuuri yelled, “Yes! Never let me go! I’m your nekko husband, your mate, and your toy to do with what you please!”

Viktor groaned in pleasure, ramming himself into Yuuri with pleasure. “Such a delicious toy. Such a perfect husband. Take your husband’s cock and I’ll take care of you all night long my precious mate!”

Viktor knew he was nearing the edge, so he grabbing Yuuri’s arms and pulled the flexible joints back, fucking into his  _ husband _ harder still, the bell tinkling with each movement as Yuuri begged, “Oh please, Vitya! Gonna cum! Make me cum with your big cock! Cum inside me!”

Viktor growled, jerking his hips hard until he felt the telltale squeezing of his lover’s channel as Yuuri came, hard and long, moaning as he fell into Viktor’s arms, helpless as Viktor fucked him still. Viktor only lasted a few more strokes, but they were rough and delicious, his whole body craving the man in his arms as he cried out in pleasure, cumming so hard he thought he might pass out.

They collapsed together, both panting loud in each other’s arms as they lay there. Viktor nuzzled against Yuuri’s cat ears, which seemed to have gone a bit askew in the heat of the moment.

“That was amazing,” Yuuri panted, pressing closer. “If that’s what I have to look forward to, I’m not sure I can wait till May to be your husband.”

Viktor groaned. “God, I want to be your husband right now. This was so hot, but only because it was you. Everything is so sexy with you, my Yuuri. I cannot wait to introduce myself to everyone as Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

Yuuri giggled, reaching over and flicking Viktor’s tail mischievously. “Well, it’s not like we don’t have the license already.”

Viktor froze. “Do you mean it?”

Yuuri blinked at him. “Mean what?”

“About getting married! Yuuri you’re right! We already have the license and Yakov alright got ordained for our wedding, what if we got married right now?”

Yuuri gasped. “But our friends, our family…”

“We can still have our wedding, we’ll just already be married. Oh zolotse, could we? I don’t want to wait any longer! We could even stream it so our families could watch!”

Yuuri bit his lip. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“Mind? Yuuri I’m the one who suggested it!”

“Yes but, the thought of marrying you right now, I want it so much. I love you Viktor, and being called your husband would be the greatest thing in the world.”

Viktor leaned forward, kissing him hard. “It would be for me too, Yuuri. And just think, if we do it now they’ll have to announce us as Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov at the Olympic Gala!”

Yuuri gasped in pleasure at the thought. “And we can call each other ‘my husband’ in all the interviews!”

“It’ll drive everyone crazy,” Viktor said with a happy laugh.

“Let’s do it,” Yuuri agreed, bouncing up with impressive capabilities so soon after being banged into oblivion. “Right now! You call Yakov and I’ll call Phichit to let everyone know.”

Viktor nodded and stood, only to groan loudly and lean against the bed.

“Viktor?” Yuuri asked with concern.

“I forgot about the tail,” Viktor moaned, cheeks blushing. “Can you tug it out for me? I cannot call Yakov with it still in.”

Yuuri giggled, and reached down to help him with his furry problem. “Don’t worry, your little nekko-chan will take good care of his big, bad wolf husband as soon as we get home.”

Viktor moaned and watched as Yuuri practically skipped away to make his calls and get ready. “And Yuuri,” Viktor called after his very-soon-to-be husband, making him turn in response; “wear the bell.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chris: Pay up bitches! I knew they’d never make it to the Olympics!  
> Minako: Why does Yurio look disgusted?  
> Yuuko: Omg does Viktor have long hair? When did that happen?!?  
> Mari: ….why does my brother have a bell around his neck…..?  
> Takeshi: It looks like he’s been mauled...  
> Phichit: Get it Katsuki!
> 
> Yakov does _not_ want to know.
> 
>  
> 
> [Thanks for reading! Join me in my thirst in the comments below!]


End file.
